Ponies and Humans Unite
by greendogtheater
Summary: Equestria Girls, Family Guy style
1. Intro

Ch. 1: Intro

MEG GRIFFIN AS TWILIGHT SPARKLE

ROBERTA TUBBS AS APPLEJACK

HAYKEY SNITH (FROM AMERICAN DAD) AS RAINBOW DASH

ESTER AS FLUTTERSHY

RUTH AS PINKIE PIE

PATTY AS RARITY

BRIAN GRIFFIN AS SPIKE

AKIKO YOSHIDA (FROM AMERICAN DAD) AS SUNSET SHIMMER

PETER GRIFFIN AS PRINCESS/PRINCIPAL CELESTIA

LOIS GRIFFIN AS PRINCESS/VICE PRINCIPAL LUNA

BECKY BALDWALD (FROM BORDERTOWN) AS PRINCESS CADENCE

CLEVELAND BROWN JR. AS FLASH SENTRY

RALLO TUBBS AS SNIPS

CHRIS GRIFFIN AS SNAILS

LIA SIMPSON (FROM THE SIMPSONS) AS TRIXIE

TINA, EUGENE, AND LOUISE BELCHER (FROM BOB'S BURGERS) AS THE CMC

The Griffins (excluding Meg) is watching a documentary on Koalas, and in a few moments, the Koalas went savage and killed each other.

"Yeesh!" said all the Griffins as Peter switched off the tv.

"That won't leave my head anytime soon," said Brian.

Just then, Meg came down, looking happy.

As she walked towards the kitchen, Peter threw a paper ball on her head, but she payed no mind to it as it fell off and convieniently hit the garbage.

"Well that was wierd,: said Lois as Meg came back in, munching on toast while keeping a smile.

"Well, somebody's in a good mood today," said Lois tO Meg.

"Yep," said Meg, "I'm so fll of happiness right now that I've completely renounced my 'lightning rod that absorbs dysfunction' role in this family."

"Oh boy," said Peter in fear, "You're not gonna lash out on us again like you did during the hurricane, are you?"

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" said Chris.

"I've seen a film that gave me self-confidence. A film that has a lot of morals to the show it is based on, a film that is so exclusive, that is was only released in select theaters, a film that..."

"You're gonna tell us about Equestria Girls, aren't you?" interupted Peter.

Meg sighed in defeat but regained her happy composure, "Let's do this." 


	2. The Crystal Palace

Ch. 2: The Crsytal Palace

IN the land of Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, a nerdy alicorn princess with glasses was getting off the train with her pals, Applejack, a black-raced earth pony, Rainbow Dash, a freedom fighter Pegasus, Pinkie Pie, a happy, tongueless earth pony with not so puffy hair, Fluttershy, a black-raced Pegasus wearing pig-tails and glasses, and Rarity, another nerdy unicorn who wears glasses and is a seamstress. Along with the ponies is Spike, a middle-aged dragon with down syndrome, who was carrying the luggage.

The 6 ponies stepped off the train that landed in the Crystal Empire, where they were in attendance for a Princess summit. While walking Applejack said to Twi, "Gee wiz, girl, you must be super excited for your 1st princess summit."

"Yes I am," said twilight before looking unsure, "But I'm also nervous too."

"That's nervicited," said Pinkie Pie.

"That's not a word, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash.

"By the way," stepped in Rarity, "Where's your crown?" asked Rarity.

"In my bag," said Twilight, "I don't feel comfortable wearing it. Not only that, but the wings are also to my discomfort."

She flys a bit high up, but falls back down.

"I would wear it 24/7 if I were you," said Rarity, "And I would embrace royalty."

They entered the castle, where they are greeted by the alicorns Prince Celestia, Princess Luna and the glasses wearing Princess Cadence.

"Hello Twilight," said Cadence, hugging the other alicorn.

"Nice to see you all too," said Pricne C. as he came over to Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight," he said to her.

"Yeah," she asked before Celestia shoved her face into his flank and he farted, causing almost everypony to laugh.

"Yeah, real amusing guys."

"Maybe you all should go to bed." said Luna as the ponies went away. "See you in the morning."

In Twilight and Spike's room, the dragon was tidying things up while Twilight was looking in a mirror.

"I tell you Spike," sighed Twilight, "I'm not sure about being a princess."

"Why?"

"I'm worried that I won't be a good leader."

"Tell me about it in the morning," said Pike as he got out booze and drank it, making Twilight sigh in annoyance as she tries to get comfortable in her bed, but can't due to the wings.

Suddenly, in a homage to "The Twilight Zone", the screen went black and a certain Draconequus came into view and he had a mustache.

"Hey, ya'll," said the creature, sounding similar to a certain man who wants to marry another, "Discord here, telling you that this is the end of the first chapter, but don't ya'll worry, the author will try to get the others up and running.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Theft

Ch. 3: The Theft

That night, while everypony slept and the guards were on patrol, wierd lighting came out of a nearby room, which opened magically and soon, a shadow came out of it and

was creeping in the castle. The shadow drew the attention of the Mystery Inc. gang.

"Wow, glad we gave up meddling," said Fred.

"But Fred, don't you think..." begand Velma.

"Nope."

Velma glared at him.

The shadow came by Twilight's room and opened the door from the inside and entered the room, where Twilight was sleeping in peace. The shadow, revealing in the

limelight to be a unicorn with Japanese eyes in a black cloak, creeped by Spike, who was sleeping, and came by Twilight's crown and lifted it up and in the process,

knocks over a lamp that hits Spike, but it surprisingly doesn't wake him.

With a sigh, the unicorn puts the crown in her cloak and takes out another the looks just like it and puts it o nthe counter where Twiligjht's real crown was.

The unicorn theif is about to leave until a pinch of dust catches her in the nose and sneezes.

Oddly enough, thus awakens Twilight and Spike and Twilight sees the crown in the thief's pocket in the cloak.

"Hey, that's my crown!" Twilight shouted as the theif ran out the door with her cloak coming off, revealing herself to be a teen, Japanese-looking unicorn with a

ponytail.

"Catch me if you can!" said the thief with an evil grin as she took the crown out of the pocket with her magic and ran off.

As Twilight ran after the thief, the commotion woke up the ponies and they all gave chase.

As they chase after the thief, the Benny Hill theme played as the thief unicorn hid in various places but the ponies amaged to find her.

Pretty soon, the chase halted, along with the music, as the ponies came into the room and as Twilight hopped onto the pony thief, the crown ricocheted across the room

and into a miror and it mysteriously went through the mirror, making the ponies gasp.

"Where did my crown go!" demanded twilight to the thief, who gave an evil smirk.

"Sorry," said the pony, who got up off Twilight and did a asummersault in mid-air and landed near the mirror, "Princess."

Just like that, the pony went through the mirror and the ponies gasped once more.

"Who the (BLEEP) was that (BLEEP)?" asked Fluttershy.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. History of Sunset Shimmer

Ch. 4: History of Sunset Shimmer

Twilight and her friends went to Celestia's throne room in the morning and told him and wife and Cadence about the situation.

"You guys must've encountered my brat of a former student, Sunset Shimmer. Before Twilight came along, she studyed magic with me, but when she became impatient about studying a certain subject, she became cruel and dishonest, eventually abandoning her studies and choosing he rown path in life. A path which has led her to steal your crown, Twilight."

"She also replaced Twilight's crown with this replica," said Spike as he held out the replica crown.

Celestia inspected the replica crown before he said, "Figures that clever (bleep) would use this to deceive you, but you would soon learn that it wasn't yours. And that once you did, it would be too late to save her.

"But where did she go?" asked Twilight.

"(BLEEP) if I know. I haven't even studied the (BLEEP) thing."

Luna is looking into the mirror.

"This isn't like any mirror. It is a protal that opens every 2-and-a-half years."

Suddenly, a mask-like face appears in the mirror.

"Yeah well, you try beign a slave to an evil queen who is jealous of her stepdaughter," said ther face before disapeparing.

After a brief pause, "We sent the mirror to the Crystal Empire for Cadance to look after since it's been in Canterlto for a long time and we needed some room for the hottub."

Pan over to a Canterlot Room, where Discord is chillaxing at.

"Hey, y'all," said Discord.

We cut back to the Crystal Empire, where Cadance approaches Twilight.

"Twilight you gotta go to into this other world and retrieve your crown," said Cadance.

"Uh...okay," said Twilight uneasily.

"Well, if she goes, then we go." said Rainbow Dash confidently.

"I'm so nervicited!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Not a real word," said AJ bluntly.

"Sorry, but I can't let you all go," said Celestia, "It would probably disrupt the balance between both worlds."

"Sorry," said Rarity, "But we will not let Twilight journey this mission by herself."

"I'm the lead Equestrian here!" said Celestia indignantly.

"We don;t care." said Rarity.

"Now wait a minute!" said Celestia, "You can't just not care about my authority."

"We can!" said AJ, "Now if you want Twilight back in one piece, you must let us go with her so she would be okay. Or do you not have the guts to do waht you perceive is right?"

"Uh...guys?" said Cadence as they looked back and noticed that Twilight and Spike are gone.

"Where are Twilight and Spike?" asked Applejack

"They went through the portal," said Luna.

"Spike went with Twilight?" asked Celestia.

"Yep, something about not being able to let Twilight go without your assistant."

"Oh," said Celestia, "Well hopefully, they'll be okay."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The New World

Ch. 5: The New World

There was some groaning made by Twilight and when she opened her eyes, she saw a humanoid dog with a red collar.

"Spike?" said Twilight.

"Uh, yeah?" said the dog who sounded like Spike.

"Are you a dog?" asked the offscreen Twilight.

"Yep," said Spike while looking around him, "But I have no idea what the (bleep) you are!"

Twilight looked at her hooves, but she disdcovered that they have turned into hands and we cut to her twitching eyes.

"Please don't go beserk," said Spike, backign away.

Twilight suddenly gives out a long-winded scream a la Cameron Frye from Ferris Buellers Day Off and the scream can be heard echoing from locations that look similar to Chicago landmarks.

Twilight, who's now in human dressed in a pink shirt, blue jeans, a pink hat, and hit shoes, shivered in fright as Spike looked shocked.

"Are you done?" asked Spike.

Twilight breathed in and out, "Yes, I'm okay now."

"Good. Because we now have to fogure out where we are."

Spike began walking on all fours like a regular dog while Twilight had trouble walking like a regular teen girl.

"I'm getting kind of clumsy here." said Twilight.

As they kept walking, they discovered a school building.

"Let's check in there first." said Twilight.

As they went up to the door, Twilight did a weird swaying motion with her head before slamming into the door.

"What the..." said Twilight as she grunted and put pressure on her body.

"Hey, my magic isn't working!"

"I think that's because you don't have your horn." said Spike

"Really?!" said Twilight as she felt her head and, wouldn't you know it, no horn around.

Spike opened the door to the school and he and Twilight popped their heads in and saw that it was deserted.

They eventually made their way to a mirror-like trophy case and Twilight saw her refelction.

"What am I?" said Twilight as she looked at herself all around in the mirror and soon gave a narcisistic look.

"Man, I sure do look good. Maybe I'll stay like this for a while."

"Yeah; not happeneing," said Spike bluntly, "Now let's fidn the crown before..."

Suddenly, a bell was heard and many other teens came gallivanting around in the halls and soon, Twilight and Spike was knocked to the ground. She and Spike struggled to get out of the crowd and when they did, Twilight slingshoted into a fat boy with spiky hair.

"Woah," said the fat boy who held out his hand for Twilight, "Are you alright miss?"

Twilight opened her palm and the fat boy picked her up and Twilight nodded as the fat boy walked off. Twilight looked back in his direction.

"This isn't a castle. But it seems like there are a lot of classes here. This is a school!" He the nsaid arrogantly, "I could get soem writing done here and..."

"Yeah; not happening," siad Twilight bluntly.

"Okay." said Spike in submission.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Meeting Fluttershy

Ch. 6: Meeting Fluttershy

Twilight and Spike were looking around the new world, surprised at the differences it has. She looked at the gym and saw a naked Robin Williams jumping off a diving board and into the pool.

"I should have made more films that were on demand," said Williams.

(A/N: This is a reference to the ending of Robin's film, World's Greatest Dad, which was released on demand before given a theatrical release.)

Suddenly, the two stop and here something.

"Oh, sorry girl. I did not know you had it."

It sounded like someone with a meek-soundung tone. The duo peeked over a hallway and saw a Japanese-looking orange teen girl accosting an yellow teen girl who sounds like she's African-American.

"I did," said the Japanese girl indignately, "And you swooped in and took it."

"I doubt it belonged to you anyway," said the yellow girl under her breath.

"What?!" shouted the orange girl as she got all up in her face.

"Nothing," said the girl meekly.

Seeing this cruelty made Twilight and Brian's blood boil.

"Oh, what's the matter?" said the orange girl mockingly to the yellow girl, "Too afraid to say anything? Maybe you can thank your daddy, Mr. Bean for that, if there was any relation!"

The yellow girl lowered herself down in humiliation for this abuse.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody bigger than you!" shouted Twilight.

"Upon hearing this, the orange girl looked up in anger before turning to Twilight.

"You talkin' to me?" she said gruffly, "You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah," shouted Twilight, "I'm talking to you, Bickle!"

Travis Bickle, dressed as a janitor, came near to her, "I'm right here you know."

Travis took off, leaving a perplexed Twilight.

The two girls faced off each other before the orange girl smiled smugly.

"Looks like we got a newbie," she said before taking off, "You should know that I can treat anybody how I want."

She slammed a kid into his locker while walking off arrogantly.

"What a ****," said Twilight.

"You said it," said the soft-spoken yellow girl as she got up from the floor, "I can't believe you did that though."

"What did you expect?" asked Twlight.

"Well, no one ever stand up to Susnet Shimmer," said the negro.

"Susnet Shimmer," said Twilight in shock as she looked back at the girl that was walking away.

"Are you new here?" asked the yellow girl.

"Oh, yeah," said Twilight, "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"I'm Fluttershy," said the yellow girl quietly.

"Fluttershy?" asked Twilight, puzzled that one of her friends from Equestria would come here after Prince Celestia ordered them to remain in Equestria.

Fluttetrsh ywasn;t listening to her and turned her attention to Spike and immediately went up to the dog.

"Sweet ****! Who's this cutie-patootie?" asked Fluttershy.

"That's Spike, my, uh...dog." said Twilight.

Fluttershy rubbed Spike's belly. Spike of course enjoyed it as he laid on his back and groaned in pleasure.

"Anyway," said Twilight, "Sunset Shimmer said you found something," said Twilight.

"Yeah, it was a crown and gave it to Principal Celestia."

"'Principal' Celestia?" said a perplexed Twilight, "He's the guy in charge here?"

"Yeah," said Fluttershy in perplexity, "That is what 'Principal' means,"

Twilight blushed in embarrassment.

"If you want to find him, his office is over there." Fluttershy directed as she pointed to Twilight's direction on the right.

"Thanks!" said Twilight as she went down the right hallway and Spike followed her.

After they left, Fluttershy gave a weirded out look.

"That new girl is kind of a weirdo."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. The Fat Idiot Principal

Ch. 7: The Fat Idiot Principal

Twilight came to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello," shouted through the door, "I'm here to see the Principal."

Suddenly, a fat man wearing spectacles came out wearing a green soldier uniform.

"Nobody sees the Principal!" shouted the fat man, "Not nobody not no how!"

Twilight looked positively perplexed.

The man laughed as he took off the guard costume and said, "Just kidding. Are you new here?"

"Yes," said Twilight, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and I was told that you were given a crown."

"Oh, you mean for the Fall Formal," said the man while texting on a phone with an indifferent look.

"Fall Formal?" asked Twilight.

"Yep," said the man as he motioned to 3 pictures with Sunset Shimmer on them, "For years, me; the principal of this school Celestia, and my wife, Vice-Principal Luna, have hosted the Fall Formal and we allow students to run for a candidate of who will receive the title, "Princess of the Fall Formal."

"So anybody can run?" asked Twilight.

"Yep," said the man as he picked his nose and wiped it on Twilight's head, but she just knocked it off while maintaining her composure.

"How?"

"Just talk to the head of the party planning committee."

"And that would be?"

"Look, new girl," said Celestia, "I have a lot of work to do today, alright? Just ask one of the students, they'll know."

Meg was surprised at this, but said, "Okay."

And with that, she left the office.

"Hey wait!" shouted Celestia.

"Yeah?" asked Twilight, turning back around, only for Celestia to run up and put her face on his bum while farting on it and runs away laughing childishly.

Twilight shuddered as she exited the office.

Spike came out of hiding from a plant and said sardonically, "Well, he seems nice."

"He's not too different from our Prince Celestia," said Meg, "But forget that. We need to find the head of the party planning committee.

With that, Twilight and Spike headed out, resuming their quest.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Meeting Pinkie Pie and Applejack

Ch. 8: Meeting the Human Pinkie Pie and Applejack

Twilight and Spike were walking to the school gymnasium.

"Fluttershy said that the head of the party planning committee is in this room."

"Yeah," said Spike before giving a thoughtful look. "Although, I am curious about that hostile tone she used when directing us to whoever's in charge."

"Hmm." said Twilight while pushing open the gym door, "I'm wondering about that myself."

"Incoming!" shouted a voice and Twilight and Spike suddenly found themselves pelted by a bunch of party supplies. After coming out of the plethora, they saw a girl with a headband on blowing some balloons and Twilight went up to her.

"Hi, I'm Twilight and..."

She soon got a good look at the girl and saw that she looked like one of her friends from Equestria.

"Pinkie Pie?"

This caused the human Pinkie to stop and look at twilight in confusion.

"How do you know my name? Are you psychic?"

"Uh, no. But is that somethign you can do here."

"Not usually," said Pinkie Pie, "Are you here to enter for princess of the Fall Formal?"

"Yes I am," said Twilight before saying, "And I'm also new here at this school."

"Really?" questioned Pinkie Pie, "You haven't made any new friends yet, right?"

"Well, I did get aquantained with Fluttershy..."

Pinkie Pie suddenly turned hostile, "Oh really? Well, don't let her shy nature dupe you. She can be a real bad girl."

Twilight and Spike looked at each other in confusion.

"What are you...?"

Before she continued, Pinke held up a ballot clipboard.

"Just sign your name right here and you're up for being Princess of the Fall Formal."

Twilight grabbed the pen Pinkie was holding and signed her name. Pinkie looked at it and saw that the name was in perfect cursive writing.

"Wow." said Pinkie.

Suddenly, the doors flung open and Twilight and Pinkie saw a familiar-looking farm girl carrying some crates of cider in.

'Cider delivery is here!" Pinkie said happily as she went to help unload the cider bottles.

Applejack saw Twilight and said, "Say, aren't you that girl who told off Sunset Shimmer today?"

Twilight smiled humbly, "Yeah."

Pinkie came over and said, "She's also running against her for princess of the Fall Formal."

Applejack gave a look of shock, "Good luck with that. That girl is a class-A (bleep). She's even more of a (bleep) than Rainbow Dash."

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight questioned.

"The captain of every sports team at CHS," said Applejack bitterly, "and also the captain of betrayal."

"Thanks miss," said Twilight as she left the gymnasium, "But this is something I got to do!"

Suddenly Sunset Shimmer came into the gym with two boys. One is a short guy with a huge orange afro named Snips and one is a giant fat boy with green hair named Snails.

"Not bad," said Sunset smugly, "Although, to be honest, I feel like it could use a bit more balloons and fewer streamers."

"Yeah, balloons fool!" said Snips, tugging on one of the balloons before it deflates.

"And fewer streamers!" said Snails, tangled up in some streamers.

"Also," said Sunset Shimmer, inspecting the cider, "This cider looks kind of country-side for my coronation."

"Well I wouldn't call it that, Sunset," said AJ.

"Yeah, cause the new girl just signed up!" said Pinkie happily while holding up the ballot board, which Sunset looks at and lowers ti to reveal an angry face.

After a moment, she said stiffly, "My face is frozen like this. A little help here please?"

As Snips and Snails helped their quote-unquote leader, Applejack and Pinkie Pie looked at each other in concern.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Sunset Confrontation

Ch. 9: Sunset Confrontation

Twiligth was walking down the hallway with Spike walking beside her when she came across a dark hallway.

She and Spike hear a harmonica playing and turned to see a hobo nearby playing the said harmonica.

"Uh, why's a hobo at a school?" asked twilight to Spike.

"Because I'm also the janitor." said the hobo as he went on his way.

In came Sunset Shimmer, walking past the hobo.

"I can't beleive I didn't recognize you earlier," she said, sneering at Twilight, "I should have known that Prince C. would have his prized pupil come after me."

"Don't forget me." said Spike, offended.

"Ah yes," said Sunset indifferently.

"That crown belongs to me and you know it." said Twilight sternly.

"Maybe," said Sunset Shimmer, "But since I was her student force, maybe I'm am within my rights to have a crown myself."

"You didn't earn the title of being princess like I did," said Twilight.

"True," snided Sunset, "But since it is now in the possession of the shcool authoritans, I probably won't have any trouble getting it."

"What do you mean?" asked Twilight.

"Do you know what happens when you bring an element of harmny in another dimmension?"

Twilight thinks for a minute before shrugging, causing Sunset Shimmer to laugh derisively.

"And you're suppose to be Celestia's prized pupil!" Sunset said between laughs.

Twilight and Spike glared daggers at her as she resumed laughing at the former.

"You better brush up on your history for this place," said Sunset as she took her elave, "Otherwise, you'll fail miserably.

Twilight and Spike just looked at her with contempt before the lights went out.

"Talk about in the dark." said Spike, earning a punch from Twilight for this bad joke. "Ouch!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Next Day

Ch. 10: The Next Day

Twilight and Spike exited the library, yawning like there is no tomorrow as they have spent the night at the school library.

"I know we live in a library Twilight," said Spike grumpily, "But that was ridiculous."

'Don't worry Spike," said Twilight, "Today's a new day."

"Hopefully, that joke of a Disney film didn't influence you in any way." said Spike under his breath.

"What?" asked Twilight.

"Nothing." said Spike.

Twilight and SPike walked through the halls and soon, theyh discovered that some of the students were giving a chuckle or two at the girl, unnerving the girl-dog duo.

"Why's everyone laughing at me?" asked Twilight to Spike, whi just shrugged.

Twi leaned against a nearby door that soon flew open. In the room, she and Spike what appeared to be a human version of Rarity.

"Oh hello, you must be the new girl." said Rarity, showing off her braces.

"Hi." said Twilight as she got up.

Spike purred like a cat, as he had a crush on Rarity, both in Equestria and now in this world.

"You might want to wear this," said Rarity, pullign out a dress.

"Why?" asked Twi.

"Because of this," came the voice of Pinkie as she, Fluttershy, and Applejack entered the room with a laptop.

Pinkie sat the computer on desk and went to a video on the laptop.

In the video, it became apparent that it was full of embarassing things Twilight did while staying in the library. Just watching the video made Twilight nervous.

"Is this why everybody outside was laughing at me?" Twi asked with shock.

"Pretty much." said AJ.

"Applejack!" scolded Rarity.

"She asked." AJ tried to defend.

"Indeedily she did." said Pinkie.

"Nobody asked for your opinion." said Fluttershy in an uncharacteristi snark.

"Or yours!" said Pinkie.

"Oh, you always jump into things, Pinkie." said Pinkie.

Pretty soon, all the girls were arguing with each otherand this soon annoyed Twilight.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Twilight, causing them to stop in shock of the shrill voice.

"What is with you girls!" Twi asked in irritation.

"Well Ms. Party here ruined my silent animal auction via fireworks." said Fluttershy in ah uph.

"Only because you texted me saying you wanted a big party instead!" Pinkie said.

Hearing that, Fluttershy gave a confused look.

"A text?"

"Uh...yeah." said Pinkie.

"But I didn't send you one."

"Interesting because Pikie Pie always emails me, saying that she has enough volunteers."

"But I didn't send you any emails." Pinkie said.

"Something fishy is going on here." AJ said in thought.

"Well, I have a theory," said Twilight as the girls huddled up together as Twi explained her hypothesis.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Rainbow Dash The Freedom Fighter

Ch. 11: Rainbow Dash; The Freedon Fighter

The girls and Spike found the human Rainbow Dash kicking soccer balls with a disgruntled look on her face.

AJ went to speak with her and they all watch from a distance at the bleachers.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" asked Pinkie absent-mindedly.

"She's trying to get Rainbow Dash to be friends with you all again." said Spike in exasperation.

"And she succeeded." said a tomboyish voice, causing the girls to see Rainbow Dash coming to them with Applejack.

"So let me guess," began Twilight, "Someone, perhaps with the names of 'Sunset' and 'Shimmer' tod you that AJ had postponed her bake sale."

"Indeed." said RD.

"So, will you help us take her down and get me voted to be Princess of the Fall Formal?" asked Twilight.

"Yes."

The girls looked happy.

"But first..." began Rainbow Dahs, earnign the girls a curious look, "You must prove to me that you are determined to get that crown."

"I am," said Twilight simply.

"One doesn't say that they are determined and actually proves they are."

"But I am!" said a testy Twilight.

"Would you do anything to get my help? Incuding chain yourself to a tree."

Twilight gives this a little thought and the next scene shows her chaining herself to a tree and surrounded by confused lumberjacks and a surprised Rainbow Dash.

"Alrighty then..." said RD awkwardly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Help Twilight Win the Freakin' Crown

Ch. 12: Help Twilight Win the Freakin' Crown

We see the students having lunch in the cafeteria. Suddenly, the girls arrive and put on some fake horse ears and tails while wearing blue sweaters with golden horsehoes.

Spike turned on a radio nearby and started playing the tune of a familiar song in Family Guy (in case the title doesn't give it away, FCC). Then the girls start to get up and dance, capturing everyone's attention.

Pinkie Pie: Hey all you kids out there,

listen to our little spiel.

Rainbow Dash: We may look different,

but looks never kill.

Rarity: And deep inside we're al alike,

and we have our hearts to fill.

All 5 Girls: We're friends and we're proud,

and we're shouting out loud,

to help Twilight win the freaking crown!

The do a little dance as Twilight entered the gymnasium.

Twilight Sparkle: I come from a far off place,

that you would dream just to see.

Applejack: She is a very kind soul,

and she helps folks like you and me.

Fluttershy: I wouldn't see a ruthless die to her,

not even if she takes my fee.

All 6 Girls: We're here to help our school,

to regain its former cool,

so help Twilight win the freaking crown!

The girls did another dance as Twilight sung a solo

Twilight Sparkle: Why keep voting for that brute Sunset?

I know you have the courage to put her meanness to rest.

You just need a push.

Rainbow Dash: We can stand strong together,

just like a great school should do.

Applejack: So come on now and have some spirit,

and a can-do attitude.

Twilight Sparkle: Remember that the number 1,

isn't strong without the number 2.

All 6 Girls: So come on and lend a hand,

Let's be a well-oiled band,

and help Twilight win the freaking crown!

During the song, the girls gave out the fake ears and tails and students got caught up in the song and dancing.

Outside the cafeteria, Sunset Shimmer watched the musical number and looked annoyed, seeing that her chance to grasp the crown is now out the window.

"Boys," she called over to Snips and Snails, "Up for a job?"

The two nodded and Sunset gave an evil grin.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Framed

Ch. 13: Framed

Sunset Shimmer was walking down the hallway with a malicious grin on her. This caused th students to be weary of her, even the apporaching group of six friends.

AJ asked, "What's she all happy about?"

Sunset went to a door and knocked on it and out came a woman resembling Luna.

"Vice-Principal Luna, I got some very bad news."

We see the gymnasium to be totally wrecked via messed up decorations for the Fall Formal Dance.

"What the **** happened?!"

"It's a tragedy, isn't it?" asked Sunset, putting on an innocent look, "The fall formal in ruins. Why would the new girl do this?"

"The new girl?" asked Luna, "What makes you think she had anything to do this?"

She shows Luna something in a file, Pulp Fiction-style, and Luna is surprised at what she sees.

Unbeknowtest to them, a certain blue haired, spiky-haired, African-American boy sees them and gives a look of suspicion.

We then see Twilight in Luna's office and it is very dark (whih is ironic considered that she has a night-based counterpart in an alternate world.) By the look of Luna's stern face and Twilight's worried look, things looked pretty grim.

"This is you in the photos, am I right?" said Luna sternly.

Twilight looked at the photos of what seemed to be her trashing the Fall Formal decorations in the gymnasium and she looked nervous.

"Well yes, but I..."

Luna cut her off, "Surely you realize we can't have someone like this in the Fall Formal, or even at school."

Twilight gave a look of despair before Flash Sentry came in.

"Stop the presses!" shouted Flash.

"This is an office, Mr. Sentrhy, not a printing press room."

"This young lady is innocent of any transgression she is being accused of!" declafred Flash.

"Who are you, her lawyer?" asked Luna.

"No," said FLash," That would be my cousin Vinny." He said, gesturing to Joe Pesci dressed as a lawyer.

"Hey woah, man!" said Joe (or Vinny in this case), "I can only defend in an actual court." With that, he left.

"Anyway..." said Flash as he gave Luna some photos, which are of Twilight doing stunts on the soccer field earlier and the movements look similar to Twilight's 'destruction' of the gym.

'Well in that case," said Luna, "Twilight Sparkle, you're cleared of all charges."

Twilight looked happy and went to hug Flash.

"Thanks man," she said, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Flash laughed awkwardly before saying, "So, with the gym destroyed, I guess the Fall Formal Dance will have to be tomorrow, so..."

Before Flash could answer, Twilight gave a look of shock na dshe immediantly ran out of the office in shock, leaving Flash and Luna puzzled.

"Yeesh," said Luna to Flash stoicly, "Talk about cold feet."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Fixing the Gym

Ch. 14: Fixing the Gym

Twilight and Spike ran quickly to the boutique store where all the human versions of her friends are at.

She ran quickly through the door and into a vacant changing room.

"Are you okay?" asked a concerned Rarity.

"Yes, just doing a little jog." Twilight fibbed from in the room before slinking down the wall.

"This is awful," she bemoaned, "What will I do?"

Spike came to her and said, "You could always tell them about who you truly are and why you're really here."

Twi said, "Are you kidding Spike? They might think I'm crazy."

"I'm the queen of crazy and I still ahve friends." came Pinkie's voice.

Twilight and Spike got startled and saw Pinkie's head in the changing room's entrance.

"What is it you want to say?" asked Pinkie.

Twilight sighed as she got out of the changing room.

We cut back to the ruined gym at CHS with the girls near the door.

"I can't believe Snips and Snails did this." said Rarity.

"I can't believe we've been hanging out with a pony princess form another world." said Fluttershy.

"I can't believe there's somethign even weirder than Pinkie." said Applejack, earning a glare from Pinkie.

"I can't believe it's not butter." said Principal Celestia as he stood near them eating butter.

The girls just looekd a bit perplexed before gwetting back to the situation.

"Fixing montage, you guys?" asked Twilight as the girls smiled.

It was then that the girls helped clean up the vandalized gym and their fellow schoolmates came and helped.

AFter thr gym is cleaned up, Principal Celestia came and said, "Good job guys, the Fall Formal is still set up for tonight. Oh, and before you leave, please put your vote of whoever you want to be the Princess of the Fall Formal in the ballot my wife has."

The students put their votes in the ballot. Meanwhile, from the janitor closet peeks out Sunset Shimmer, looking crossed.

"Looks like I will have to up my enty."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Sunset Crashes the Formal

Ch. 15: Sunset Crashes the Formal

It was the night of the Fall Formal and the girls stepped out of a limo and spike went to pay the driver, who was an odd-looking elder.

"Well you ain't boys," said the driver (Herbert) to the girls, "But (bleep!), what does it matter?"

Just then, Flash came up to Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight. Not to sound indignant, but running out on a guy like that when he asks you out seems kind of rude."

Twilight blushed, 'Well, you see, um...I did run out, but it had nothign to do with your question. It was another matter."

"Oh," said Flash, "What was it about then?"

Twilight bit her lip in nervousness, "It doesn't matter. So, do you still wanna dance?"

Flash just shrugged and gave a 'meh' noise as he and Twilight walked into the school.

Everybody was dancing and doing various known dances, like the Macarina, the Cha-Cha, etc.

However, while nobody was looking, a familiar duo slipped in.

"Remember what Sunset said, Snails," said Snips.

"Ok, Snips." said Snails as they continued tiptoeing through the crowd.

While that was ahppening, Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna entered the stage.4

"Welcome, shortstuffs. I'd like to thank you all for fixing the gym up for the Fall Formal and for casting your votes for the Fall Formal Princess."

Luna hands Celestia a card showing who the winner was. Celestia takes it and opens it up.

"And the winner is...Elkraps Thgiliwt"

The crowd looked confused at as Celestia looks at the card again.

"Oh, sorry! I was reading this backwards." He corrects the card to the proper form and says, "It's Twilight Sparkle."

Everybody in the gymnaseum claps as a shocked Twilight goes up t the stage. Uplifting music plays while Twilight is given the crown while 2 teenagers, a black-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl, that are below the stage appear to be holding a rope.

"Now Chris?" said the boy.

"No, Billy!" said the girl, "We wait until she completely leasts expects it."

Suddenly, a shout is heard.

"Twilight! Help!"

Twilight saw Spike being taken by Snips and Snails. She suddenly left the gym, followed by her friends and the group soon chase the scheming duo across various doors, Scooby-Doo style.

Speaking of which, the aforementioned dog and his friends were shown in the chase before Scooby stopped and said, "Rait. Re already rid this in an repisode of Family Guy refore." With that, he left to rejoin his friends.

Twilight and her friends eventually chase Snips and Snails outside where they see Susnet SHimmer with a sledgehammer next to the statue/portal to Equestria with her minions restraining Spike nearby.

"Stop!" said Sunset Shimmer, causing the girls to halt.

"Let me guess," said a non-surprised Twilight, "You had your cronies bring Spike out here to tell me that you're threatening to use that hammer to destroy the portal unless I give you the crown.

Sunset just looked shocked.

"Well, thanks for ruining the moment!"

"You are aware that Equestria has other defenses other than the Elements of Harmony and even if you destroy the portal, I wouldn't have any qualms with staying here if it meant protecting this world from you." said Twilight.

"Yes," said Susnet SHimmer, "But guess what?"

"What?"

"While you were jabbering on, my cronies took your crown!" Sunset Shimmer saidevilly with the crown in her hand.

Shocked, Twilight felt her head and saw that her crown really was gone.

Sunset meanwhile, gloats, "Finally, the power is mine..."

And with that Sunet puts the crown on her head and is suddenly enveloped in a beam of magic, much to the surprise of everyone present.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
